Exposed
by soundofmadness223
Summary: On his arrival back from his Shadowhunter duties, Alec finds that Magnus has thrown out all his clothes. What's a Shadowhunter to do against a warlock? Rated T for references to sexual situations.


**Hey. :)**

**So...I have three other fanfics going that I haven't updated in FOREVER. But I just read these books (all in one weekend) and absolutely fell IN LOVE with them. I haven't liked a series like this since Percy Jackson. So what's a person to do when they like a book? Write a fanfic for it, of course! However, since I figured I obviously suck at anything that isn't a oneshot, I'll stick to that. :) I just love that I can write a fanfic about a yaoi couple that's actually canon (even though we all know Axel and Roxas is **_**this **_**close to being canon). **

**So...I hope you like it. It's just basically fluff. Wait, it's just all fluff. That's it. But it's some Malec fluff, so it's all good. :)**

**The usual: I don't own the characters nor the books (well, I own the books, just not the rights to them!). Miss Cassandra Clare does (and usually, this is the part, where I say, if I did, I would make the characters yaoi, but in this case she already does!). **

Alec Lightwood was not in a particularly good mood.

First of all, he had spent the morning battling some particularly nasty demons that had left his body decorated with various bruises and scratches, even though his body had _just_ started to heal from his last bout with demons.

Secondly, his sister, Isabelle, had called quite irritated to inform him that he hadn't been by to see her in _two whole days_ and should she be worried that her older brother had gotten himself killed?

Thirdly, and most of all, he was _extraordinarily _annoyed by the fact that his boyfriend, Magnus, had seemingly ransacked his _entire _wardrobe when he had been out fighting the demons.

Magnus had, of course, been threatening that for a long time. He sighed heavily every time he saw Alec in his faded and stained sweaters and ripped jeans. Alec figured it probably caused Magnus actual physical pain to see his less than stellar clothes everyday.

He knew Magnus cared about his own appearance almost as much as he cared for Alec; he spent _hours_ every morning (or rather afternoon, because Magnus's day didn't start until 1 or 2) doing his hair and meticulously putting on his eyeliner, and most days, glitter eyeshadow. Alec was well aware of the fact that Magnus spent more time picking out his clothes in one day than Alec probably had in his entire eighteen years combined.

The fact of the matter was, though, that Alec no longer, it appeared, owned any clothing except that which he had on. All that was in the closet was Magnus's clothes, practically blinding him from the obscene brightness and the glitter that seemingly covered ever single piece of clothing Magnus owned. Alec briefly considered throwing Magnus's clothes out the window in retaliation, but knew that his very powerful warlock would be able to punish Alec in ways that he probably couldn't even imagine (probably by making him permanently glitter or some equally hideous fashion-related punishment).

Instead, Alec stomped out to the living room, where Magnus was lounging across the couch, reading a book. Chairman Meow was rubbing up against him, and Magnus was absentmindedly petting him with his long and elegant fingers. Alec almost let his anger go; Magnus looked so cute petting his cat, his hair all spiked up and in rainbow colors. Magnus was wearing some black today (albeit just a sparkly black shirt), and Alec wondered if Magnus was perhaps mocking him; the warlock rarely wore black. However, before Alec could make the decision on whether or not the warlock's beauty was going to distract him from his anger, Magnus looked up and smirked.

"Alec, darling, you whipped in here so fast I never even got to say hello."

Alec's eyes narrowed. How _dare _he smirk? "I was in a hurry because I wanted to take a shower and change my clothes. But I _have no clothes, Magnus_. Why is that?" Irritation laced every single word, and that just caused Magnus to smile even wider; Alec looked so cute when he got angry, his beautiful baby blues narrowed, his skin tinged red.

"Oh, really?" Magnus said lightly, going back to his book. "I wonder where they went..."

Alec practically sprinted over to Magnus and ripped the book out of his hands so that Magnus was forced to look at him. "You know, if you're trying to act all innocent, do something other than reading a book. You never read!" Alec said impatiently. "And _what the hell happened to my clothes_?"

Magnus decided that playing with his boyfriend's emotions right now was not a good idea. "Alec, love. We've had this discussion. You need new clothes..."

"No, I don't!" Alec countered immediately. "Not everyone wants to wear sparkly shirts and turquoise zebra skinny jeans." Alec gestured to Magnus, indicating the outfit he was wearing that day.

"I'm not saying you have to, love!" Magnus said, still grinning. Alec loved Magnus's smile, but right then, he wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "You could wear a pair of black skinny jeans, and just a plain black shirt, if you wanted!" Magnus's mind drifted to the thought of his beautiful Alec in a pair of tight skinny jeans and a formfitting shirt; being a Shadowhunter had caused Alec to be extraordinarily physically fit. His mouth almost watered to imagine those muscles under a tight shirt...

"No!" Alec's protest broke into Magnus's imaginings. "I am _not _wearing skinny jeans."

"Why? You'd look so beautiful in them, darling. You've got an amazing body..." Magnus broke off his sentence when Alec's face flushed. He _so _loved embarrassing his little Shadowhunter.

"Stop."

"No, really, sweetness. Think about it. Between your Shadowhunter training and our daily-and a lot of times more than that-_exercises_..." This time, Alec looked about ready to explode his face was so red. Magnus smiled and then continued, "Seriously, Alec, they say every time we do it it burns 300 calories, so let's figure that right now, we burn about 600 or 900 calories a day..."

"Magnus, stop!" Alec said loudly. He felt like he was going to collapse from embarrassment. He couldn't believe Magnus actually knew that. Then again, he actually could; that would be the sort of abstract fact he'd know. Besides, being alive for 800 years was bound to give the warlock an immense amount of knowledge.

Magnus reached over and pulled Alec into his lap. Alec didn't protest, but he gave Magnus a glare, making sure the warlock knew it wasn't by choice; he just knew that if he struggled, Magnus would put a spell on him that would make him do what he wanted anyway. Magnus placed a soft kiss on each of Alec's cheeks. "I'm sorry, love. Does that embarrass you? Do I have to give you the "it's very natural" talk...?"

This time, Alec didn't care that Magnus could eventually make him stay there; it was the _principle _of the thing, and he struggled to get loose. "Magnus, shut up! You're losing sight of the fact that I no longer have any clothes. Now conjure them up and do whatever it is you have to do, because this _really isn't funny_!"

Magnus grinned. "I have to disagree, love. I find this _hilarious_. Just relax about the clothes. We'll get you some new ones later..."

"I don't want new ones, I want the ones I had!" Alec interrupted impatiently. "That was completely-" Alec broke off with the presence of Magnus' lips on his neck, softly kissing down the column. "Magnus, stop, I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Oh, but it's so sexy when you get angry, Alexander..." Magnus practically purred. Certainly, it was true; when his normally sweet and even-tempered Alec got angry, it was like an aphrodisiac for the warlock. "I can't help it..." His lips continued their travels down Alec's neck, eventually going to his collarbone.

"You're completely losing focus, Mag-" Alec cried out from pain as Magnus nipped at his collarbone. "Hey, that hurt!"

"Then shut up," Magnus commanded calmly. His fingers were already creeping under Alec's sweater to run along his spine, and Alec shivered involuntarily. Alec could already feel himself beginning to surrender to Magnus. _Focus, Lightwood, focus!_

Alec opened his mouth to continue what he knew were probably futile protests, when Magnus captured his lips with his. There was something about the way Magnus kissed him that made Alec go absolutely lightheaded, although he'd never let Magnus know that; he'd get an already bigger head than he currently had.

Alec suddenly felt his sweater being pulled off, and he managed to get himself out of his Magnus-induced haze to push Magnus's hands away. Why was it that whenever Magnus and him argued he couldn't keep his focus long enough to keep arguing? When Magnus leaned over to kiss the spot where his pulse was jackhammering, Alec was quickly reminded why.

"No...Magnus, no!" Alec said loudly. "I'm still mad at you!"

"Oh, come now, sweetness. Let's forget all of that and spend some _quality _time together. Burn 300 more calories," Magnus said sweetly and with a grin.

"No way." Alec's voice was firm. "No, this isn't going to happen like it always does, where I get mad and you worm your way out of it. You threw away my _clothes_, you idiot!"

"I can conjure some up for you in no time, love, so don't worry," Magnus said soothingly. "So let's get down to doing what we do best..."

"Such a romantic way of putting it," Alec muttered darkly. "But still, no!"

Magnus couldn't help but smile. He loved the fieriness that his Alec showed every once in awhile. Sometimes, Magnus would provoke it just so he could see his beautiful Alec all angry. Magnus was suddenly-and very rudely, he might add-interrupted from his reverie by the loud sounds of Chairman Meow from over by the door.

"See, even Chairman Meow thinks..."

"Chairman Meow is a _cat_!"

"Well, yes, love, thanks for pointing that out. I had always wondered..."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I'm saying that he's a cat, so he can't possibly be agreeing with you."

"Alec." Magnus kissed him on the tip of his nose. "I will conjure you up some clothes again, okay? I think you're beautiful in any way, so if it bothers you that much, I guess I can get your old clothes back." Magnus' face adopted a sullen look, as though some huge disappointment had occurred.

Seeing that defeated look on Magnus's face made Alec feel a tiny bit guilty. He sighed; here's where the usual Alec-gets-mad-but-Magnus'-charm-gets-him-unmad thing came in. "Well, I guess I could have _one _pair of skinny jeans, but no shirts with sparkly stuff on it!"

Magnus smiled wide. "You'll look so sexy. Okay, now..." With a snap of his fingers, Alec suddenly found himself completely naked, his clothes nowhere to be seen. Magnus almost laughed at the look of disbelief on Alec's face; he hadn't used this spell on him yet.

"You'd better conjure up some clothes real quick, since those were the last I had," Alec grumbled, but he made no move to stop Magnus when Magnus's lips started to creep us his neck.

"I will, but I don't think you'll need clothes for what we'll be doing anyway." Magnus stopped Alec's protest with his lips, intending to keep him clothesless for as long as he could.

**Thanks for reading! :) Reviews are a like a drug, so please, indulge me!**

**Just a side note: I can't wait for the fourth one to come out! And...I have Clockwork Angel on hold at the library, but it's got the nerve to go to other people before me. (I even work at the library and I can't get it first...) So hopefully it's worth the wait!**

**And thanks to tenspeed457 because...well, because she's amazing and she's my fanfic bud. :)**


End file.
